The invention relates to a roller stand for continuous casting plants having an inner and outer or upper and lower strand guide part, respectively, held together at the corners by drawing anchors. With these strands guide parts the rollers are arranged opposite each other on roller carriers. A roller carrier on one side of the strand surface is movable relative to the strand surface by piston driving means is guided in the stand by guiding faces. An overload protection comprised of a laminated spring or the like is being provided to guard against an excessive load on the rollers, and the distance between opposite rollers is fixable by means of spacers.
In modern continuous casting plants the strand is guided between two roller paths consisting of a plurality of rollers arranged closely adjacent one another. These rollers which guide and support the strand are arranged in roller stands, which have to meet numerous demands. The most important of these demands are:
EASY ADJUSTABILITY OF THE ROLLER DISTANCE, I.E. THE DISTANCE BETWEEN OPOSITE ROLLER PATHS;
RELIABLE MAINTENANCE OF THE ADJUSTED ROLLER DISTANCE;
PROTECTION OF THE ROLLERS AGAINST DAMAGE BY THE STRAND, E.G. BY AN END OF THE STRAND THAT HAS COOLED TOO MUCH;
AJUSTABILITY OF THE ROLLERS TO THE STARTER BAR AND TO A STRAND OF SHRUNKEN THICKNESS;
EASY AND QUICK INSTALLATION AND REMOVAL OF THE ROLLERS
EXPOSURE OF THE STRAND TO ONLY THOSE FORCES WHICH ARE ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY, SUCH AS EXTRACTION, BENDING AND STRAIGHTENING FORCES;
SECURING OF THE ROLLERS AGAINST DAMAGE BY A LONGITUDINALLY TWISTED STRAND I.E., THE ROLLERS ARE TO BE RESILIENTLY MOUNTED ON ONE SIDE AT ONE END ONLY;
USE OF CONSTRUCTION ELEMENTS ABLE TO ENDURE THE ROUGH OPERATION OF A STEEL PLANT, WHICH ELEMENTS REMAIN OPERATIVE IN SPITE OF RUST AND SCALE DESPOSITS.
For a large part of the above mentioned task the construction elements which have proved best in practice are known. Thus laminated springs are known as overload protection, hydraulic piston driving means are known for roller adjustment and spacers are known for fixing the roller at a new distance when the thickness of the strand is changed (see Austrian Pat. No. 276,656, German Auslegeschrift No. 1,965,115). With these construction elements rollers stands have been built which, depend on the demands considered to be most important, have met only some of the above listed demands, but do not satisfy other requirements. The interaction of the individual construction elements is essential and in turn is dependent on their special arrangement in the roller stand.